falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
40mm grenade (Fallout: New Vegas)
|item name2 =40mm grenade, incendiary |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.5 |value2 =18 |baseid2 = |item name3 =40mm grenade, plasma |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.5 |value3 =12 |baseid3 = |item name4 =40mm grenade, pulse |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.5 |value4 =12 |baseid4 = |footer = Incendiary grenade projectile }} The 40mm grenade is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics This is a projectile that is fired from 40mm grenade launchers. They are much bigger than 25mm grenades, making them heavier and harder to fire at great speed. They deal 100 damage in a radius of 11.72 yards (10.72 meters). Weapons using this ammunition * Grenade launcher * Grenade rifle ** Great Bear grenade rifle ** Mercenary's grenade rifle ** Red Victory grenade rifle ** Thump-Thump * Mercy Variants 40mm grenade, incendiary The 40mm incendiary grenade deals 25% less blast damage up front (but the same amount of impact damage from the grenade itself) and has a 40% smaller blast radius (7.03 yards or 6.43 meters) than the normal 40mm, but it also causes enemies to burst into flames, dealing 6 damage every second over a 15 second period. This damage cannot normally be resisted, so incendiary grenades generally work better on armored targets. 40mm grenade, plasma A sub-type added with the new add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. They deal significantly more damage than a 40mm grenade, but have a slightly smaller blast radius. Note that despite being plasma-based, this does not result in any AP reduction from Plasma Spaz. 40mm grenade, pulse A sub-type added with the new add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. They deal an incredibly insignificant amount of damage (only 8 points) to targets and have a 50% smaller blast radius, but deal an extra 150 damage to robots and 60 damage to power armor. Comparison Locations * Sold by the Great Khan armorer at Red Rock Canyon. * Arms merchant at the 188 trading post. * The Silver Rush will have them and the Gun Runners' Arsenal variants in stock. * Johnson Nash in Primm and Lacey at the Mojave Outpost barracks are good sources, though not always having them in stock. * Nellis Air Force Base, sold by a munitions trader in the Mess hall & munitions storage area. * There are six grenades and a grenade rifle in a safe at the rigged house in Nipton. * Quartermaster Bardon at Hoover Dam may sell over 300 at a time. * Various roving non-player character bands (Legionaries, Vipers, Jackals) may spawn with grenade rifles or launchers, and associated ammunition. Unlike other weapons wielded by non-companion non-player characters, these use ammunition, so there may be none left unless they're killed before their supply is expended. * Every survivalist hidden cache in Honest Hearts is guaranteed to hold at least one 40mm grenade, and can hold up to seven per bag. * Pearl has 30 40mm grenades in her possession and 12 in her barracks, on a shelf. * 32, found on a dead Brotherhood of Steel paladin in the Dead Wind Cavern. * 4 in a wall safe in the The Tops presidential suite. * 24 in Nellis array's generator room, on shelves with lots of other ammo. * 24 in the Vault 34 armory. * For the GRA ammo types, the Boomer munitions manager sells them; entering the Mess hall & munitions storage triggers his inventory to replenish. Just exit and re-enter and he will restock. Behind the scenes The model for the 40mm grenades when dropped is identical to the model used for the .308 round in Fallout 3. Gallery FNV_25mm_plasma_grenade.png|40mm plasma grenade FNV_25mm_pulse_grenade.png|40mm pulse grenade Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition ru:40-мм граната